Fatal Attraction
by rummer6661
Summary: Kemper has been best friend with the Sons since they were in grade school. What happens when the Sons find out that her family holds a secret that goes back farther than the Salem Witch Trials? PogueOC
1. Lonely Halls

_Their secret has been kept for thousands of years. Dating back to the time before Christianity was the reigning religion. Most people thought of it as a plague. Attacking innocent people, and changing them into monsters. Others knew better._

_Over the years these "monsters" evolved, adapting to the human life, and the human body. The only things that seat these two apart were the "monsters" almost flawless physical nature, and their constant thirst for blood. Human blood._

_Now, only a handful still exists: The McAlesters and the O'Haras. Two feuding families, and in the end, only on will rise up from the battle._

I pulled the hood of my sweater farther over my eyes and continued to walk down the halls of Spencer Academy. It was Saturday evening, and everyone was more than likely at Nicky's or driving to the nearest city. Luckily for me, that left the halls empty.

My cell phone vibrated against my leg, and I quickly retrieved it from my pocket. The name 'Kate' sprawled out across the screen in bright blue letters.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" When I got sobs instead of a verbal answer, I immediately knew what was wrong.

"Kate?" I stopped walking and leaned against the wall, and rubbed a hand across my face. "What did he do K?" I asked using the nickname I gave her when we first met.

"We br-broke up Kemp." She barely managed to get the words out of her mouth before another sob escaped from her throat.

"Oh K, I'm so sorry." Honestly, I wish I could have said something else. Comforting isn't really my forte. "Listen, I'll be at your dorm in a minute. Hang on babe." I didn't get an answer from her, but I knew she was nodding.

I hung up my cell and turned to walk the opposite direction of my first destination. Within about 2 minutes, I was knocking lightly on her door, and it quickly flung open, revealing a very morbid looking Kate.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her shoulders and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

I kept my nose far away from her throat, and distracted myself by inspecting the surrounding room. A few minutes later, she pulled away from my embrace and closed the door. I sat down on her bed, and patted the seat next to me.

"Tell em what happened hun." I brushed a few stray tears off her cheeks and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know really. We were fighting, and the next thing I know I'm shouting, "It's over!"" Her body had stopped shaking, but her voice was still low.

I simply nodded and she turned to face me. "I cheated on him Kemp." I gave her a shocked look, and she continued. "I don't know why I did it, but it made me feel right, ya know?" I yet again nodded and let my hand slide off her shoulder.

"Well maybe this break up is for the best?" I gave her a small smile, letting her know I wasn't mad by what she had done.

To tell you the truth, I had seen this break up coming for a long time, so had Pouge.

I looked over at her alarm clock: 7:42.

"Oh shit, I have to go Kate." We both stood up, and we gave each other a hug. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright." I gave her another smile, and quickly left her dorm room.

I wasn't half way down the hall, when my phone started vibrating again. This time the name 'Pouge' flashed across the screen.

"What's shaken' good lookin'?" I answered with a bit of a southern swagger to my voice. I got a half-hearted laugh from the other end, and a smile spread across my face.

"Nothing, just her at Nicky's. Waiting for you." I could her the sound of the jukebox playing in the background, and by the noise of the people it was already crowded.

"I know, I know." I walked down the steps of Spencer, digging for my car keys in my pocket. "I kind of got held up."

"With what?" There he goes again, being over protective.

"With Kate." I unlocked my car door, and slipped in smoothly.

"Oh." He answered simply. Even though he didn't really say anything, I knew he was upset.

"Listen, just forget about it tonight, and we'll talk tomorrow." I started up the engine to my 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Tonight, I want to have fun." With that I hung up my phone, and turned the stereo up all the way, "Devil Beside You" by The Used spilling out of the speakers.


	2. Sweet Blood

**Disclaimer- I in not way own any of The Covenant characters, I do however own Kemper :P**

**A/N: Ekk, so in the first chapter, I kept spelling Pogue's name wrong. Sorry about that.**

**The Thirst**

"You won't get away with this Patrick." Samisen, the oldest of the McAlester siblings, called across the deserted field.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Patrick O'Hara called back, his teeth bared and eyes glowing a dangerous black. "We out number you five to three Samisen, and as far as I know, you no longer have your clan leader to guide you anymore." Patrick swirled a long silver necklace with an Angel on it around his finger.

Patrick let a deep chuckle pass from his throat, and he clasped the necklace in his hands. "I have to admit, Samisen, your mother was a fighter. She didn't go so easily." Within the blink of an eye, Patrick had vanished from his spot across the field, to standing but two feet away from Samisen. "You will not win this war, McAlester. I will have yours, your brother's, and your sister's souls. Don't think we won't find you."

Samisen charged at Patrick, but just like before he vanished, this time only leaving behind his mother's necklace. The young blond knelt down and picked up the piece of jewelry that had one time meant so much to his fallen mother.

_Where are you Kemper?_

* * *

"Hey, that's cheating" I stated, pushing Reid's shoulder. Despite my efforts he still managed to hit the Eight ball in, making him the winner 

"Is not, I'm simply using my natural abilities to get ahead." He grinned.

I groaned, and set the pool stick down on the table, "Well, it's a shame you have to use those abilities to beat me Garwin." I pushed my way through the crowd of people surrounding the bar, taking my seat in between Pogue and Tyler.

"Having fun?" I asked Tyler. He had been quieter that usual since I got here.

"Yeah." He answered softly, his eyes never moving. I got up and stood behind him, following his gaze. I let out a laugh, and clutched his shoulders. A short brunette at the bar. Cute, from what I can tell hyper, and blue eyed. Just Tyler's type.

"Go talk to her." I said taking my seat again.

"Are you kidding? What would I say?" He rested his head on his arm and let out a long sigh.

"I don't know, go ask her what her name is. Just don't sit around her sulking." I shoved him out of his chair, but he luckily caught himself before falling. Tyler glared at me before walking to the other side of the bar.

"I think you're the only one who can get him to go talk to a girl, Kemper." Pogue stated, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"It's all part of my charm." I gave him a cheeky smile and took a sip of my soda.

He chuckled, and I laid my head on him shoulder.

I felt a sudden heat rise up in my throat. All noise around me faded out, and all I could hear was the sound of a slow heart beat. _Oh god no. Not now._

I quickly jerked my head up and stood up. "What's wrong?" Pogue asked, genuine concern shinning in his eyes.

"Uh… nothing. I just remembered that I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'd better go." I pick up my jacket from the table, and practically ran out of the bar.

_This can't be happening. Not now and not with Pogue._

I leaned against my car door and put two fingers underneath my jaw line. I left it the for a minute, counting my heart beats. 275, two hundred seventy five heart beats in sixty seconds. Not good.

_I need to feed._


	3. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer- I in no way own any of The Covenant characters, I do however own Kemper :P**

Kemper sat quietly atop the Spencer Academy roof. Not moving, barely breathing. A small drop of blood dripped down the side of her mouth, but she made no move to wipe it away. She hated feeding, even if she didn't have to kill her victim. That's the one thing she loved about her clan, they had found a way to feed without draining their victim completely, but it still didn't take away the morality of it all.

Her blue eyes shoot open at the sudden sound of footsteps below, and she crept quietly to the side of the roof. Without having to get a good look at who it was, the motorcycle helmet in the crook of him arm gave it away. Pogue.

* * *

I quickly ran to the other side of the roof, and managed to get into my room through my window without hurting myself. I pulled off my jacket and pants, leaving me in my bright green boy shorts and my black wifebeater. I teased my hair, making it look like I had been asleep, and licked the dry blood of the side of my face with my tongue. I pulled my comforter over my head and steadied my breathing. Knowing him, he wasn't going to knock.

Within 30 seconds I heard my door open and close, and I felt someone sir down at the bottom of my bed.

"Kemp, you awake?" Pogue asked, shaking my leg roughly. _Oh great, he's drunk._

I stirred, and lifted the covers off of my head. "What do you want Pogue?"

When he didn't answer, I already knew why he was here. I lifted the covers up just a little, and patted the spot next to me. He sat his helmet down on my floor, and stripped down to his boxers. I scouted closer the wall and turned around to face him. His back was facing me, and his breath was steady. He already fell asleep. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and rest my head on his muscular back.

* * *

I woke to a very loud and very obnoxious knock on my door. I groaned into Pogue's back and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'll get it." He said. I couldn't help but stare as he opened my door, and leaned against the door frame, talking to whom ever was there.

"Kemp, it Caleb." Pogue said, brining me out of my trance.

"Let him in."

Caleb walked into my room, and automatically walked over the my desk chair which he verbally stated as being "his spot" when I first moved in. He propped his feet up on my desk, and started playing with my slinky.

"So, what did you two do last night?" He asked, a clown like grin plastered across his face.

"We slept, duh." I stated, getting up to change. Caleb gave me the 'whatever you say' look, and noted my choice of sleep attire.

"Whatever." He said, and stood up from my chair. "Well, I need to borrow Pogue from you."

"What's goin' on?" Pogue asked, getting dressed himself.

"A person was killed last night." Caleb answered casually.

"So?"

"They were bitten, drained of all their blood." I felt my heart skip a beat. It can't be.

"Like, a vampire?" Pogue asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Exactly."

"Since when do we deal with the undead, Caleb?"

"Since the kid who was killed was Cole Jackson." Caleb replied standing in front of Pogue.

"From English class?"

"Yup, that's the one." He walked over to my door, and placed his hand on the knob. "I'll wait for you outside." With that he opened the door, and walked out.

I turned to face Pogue, now fully dressed. "I guess I should go, thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"Welcome." I stated simply. Pogue gave me a small hug, and walked out of my room.

_What does this mean? Are they here? Did they finally find me?_

I out my hand on my forehead and let out a long breath.

_I have to find Samisen and Tripp._


	4. Nightly Routine

"So, tell me about her baby boy." Kemper said, clapping her hand together like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Well, her name is Gabby, and she's from England." A small smile threatened the sides of his lips. "Oh, and she has the cutest accent ever." Kemp couldn't help but laugh at the excited look that spread across Tyler's face.

"Accents are always fun." The brunette stated back, bringing her legs up to her chest. "Have you asked her out yet?" Curiosity clearly taking over.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." A squeele was all Tyler heard before he was engulfed in a some what bone crushing hug.

"You're finally a man Tyler!" Kemp released Tyler from her grasp, and stood up from her spot at the library table. "Well, I think I'm about to just head my ass back to my dorm. I'll see you in class, baby boy." She gave him a small wave, and grabbed her school blazer before heading out into the Spencer hallway.

Class that day seemed to take forever to Kemper. Her mind wasn't focused on exams at the moment. She was more strung up about the killings that seemed to be occurring frequently in Massachusetts. Kemp knew who the killer, or _killers_, were. Patrick, Emily, Abigail, and Debbie O'Hara. And knowing just worried her more.

Sam and Tripp were still no where to be found, and Kemp had no way of finding them. She cut off all telepathic ties to her coven when her father passed away, making it that much harder to call for back up when she needed it.

_Maybe I just need a shower._

* * *

Kemper walked slowly, wet haired, and dressed in her usual black tank top and boy shorts, a damp towel tucked underneath her left arm. Unlike most people she enjoyed the horror movie like aroma the Spenser corridors always seemed to have. It made her feel like she was back in her coven mansion.

It didn't take her long before she was standing in front of Reid and Tyler's dorm room. She put an ear against the wood only to hear the sounds of soft music coming from their sterero. She slowly opened the door, and poked her head around it. Tyler's bed was empty, meaning he was probably on his date with Gabby. And Reid was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Reid." Kemper smiled, walking into his room.

"What's up." He stated simply, sitting up.

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like being alone right now." She sat down on the end of his bed, legs folded Indian style.

"Awuh, and you thought of me? How touching."Reid but both hands over his heart, and gave off a fake sigh.

"Don't I always?" Kemper stretched across Reid's bed, her 5'3" frame barley touched the end of the bed without her head against the headboard.

"You're such a shorty." Reid stated, a long yawn escaping from his lips.

"It's one of my many flaws, Reid. Now go to bed." When Kemp didn't receive an answer, she took it as her que to leave. Not wanting to have Tyler find her in Reid's bed.


	5. Family Reunion

**A/N: Okay, so I know these first few chapters are going slow, but I want you to get a feel of how Kemper interacts with the people around her. Don't worry, the action will probably start around the end of this one, or definitely in the next one. Promise :**

**P.S Pictures of Kemp, Sam, and Tripp in my bio.**

**Family Reunion **

_"You can't just leave, Kemper." The angry voice of Mary McAlester shouted down the long hall._

_The blond haired vampire didn't even bother to turn around before answering. "There's nothing left for me here, mom." Her voice was nothing above a whisper, it would be a surprise to most people that the elderly vampire even heard it._

_"You have me. And Sam and Tripp. How is that nothing Kemp?" The anger was gone, quickly replaced with remorse. Mary wasn't ready to see her youngest leave. At least, not for good this time._

_"School is starting soon. I can't just not go." Finally turning to face her mom, Kemper's eyes were filled with tears. She didn't dare let them fall._

_"But you wont be coming back." It wasn't a question. Mary knew her daughter couldn't handle being part of the coven anymore. She couldn't handle the loss, the heartache. The war had taken it's toll on the young vampires heart._

_"No, I wont." With those last words, Kemper opened the large double doors, and stepped out into the rainy night. Without turning back, she walked out on her family, right when they needed to be together the most._

* * *

Kemper sat in her 1968 Chevrolet Camaro staring up at the McAlester Coven mansion. Her car radio was on, but Kemp had no idea what song was playing, she was more focused on the sound of loud rusling coming from Sam's bedroom. What are you doing in there? 

Her eyes shifted to the green light flashing 4:52 A.M. She had been sitting out in her car for more than two hours. _You can't just barge back in, expecting answers. _Yes, I can.

Without giving it anymore thought, she turned her car off, and quickly got out. The walk from her car to the front door seemed to be longer than it did when she was sitting down.

_Maybe you should just leave._

No, I need answers.

_Then get your ass up there. This is your house too, remember?_

I haven't been here in almost a year, things have changed.

_Like what?_

I need to be invited in.

Kemper, oblivious to who was watching her from the front door, let out a loud groan and banged her head against her car roof.

"Watch yourself there sis. We wouldn't want you more mentally impaired than you already are." Kemper turned around a scream escaping her pink lips.

"You scared the life out of me Tripp." She had a hand over her heart, or lack there of.

After a few seconds, the frightened vampire calmed down, and a smile adorned her pale features. "I've missed you." Tripp opened his arms, his hands making a "come here" motion. Kemper quickly ran into her older brothers arms, embracing the muscular male she missed so much.

"I've missed you too half pint." Kemper laughed at the childhood nickname her brother had given her, and untangled herself from his arms. She let herself take in the now 6'4" vampire that stood in front of her.

"You've changed Tripp." A heavy laugh passed through Tripp's lips, and he ushered his baby sister inside.

"Sam will be glad to see you."

"Are you glad to see me?" Her voice was almost scared. Tripp had always been known as the least forgiving in the family, especially when it came down to the well being of the coven.

"I haven't forgiven you, if that's what you mean." _I knew it._

His back was turned to her, paying more attention to the 4 cutlass swords that sat on the mahogany table in front of him.

Kemper took that as a sign to go find Sam. She quietly crept up the spiral stairs, taking in the darkness that had replaced the once cheerful house. Even if her family was all vampires, her mom never believed in living in the darkness. Kemper came to a stop half way up the stairs.

"Hey Tripp." The tall vampire turned towards the voice. "Where's mom?" Tripp gave her a sad look, and turned back to what he was working on.

_That's funny._

She made her way up the rest of the stairs quickly, and tuned to the first door on the left. Sam's room. His room was now quiet.

Kemper knocked swiftly on the hard door twice, before turning the handle.

"Sam? You in here."

"Kemp?" The middle McAlester child was sitting cross legged on his king sized bed, pictures sprawled in every direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see mom." Yet again, a sad look crossed one of her brother's faces. "What happened to her Sam?"

"Patrick." His voice was low and angered. "He killed her Kemp."

If you looked closely, you could see the once bright blue eyes of the youngest McAlester sibling, quickly turn dark and lifeless.

Kemper didn't reply, only slowly walked into her older brother's room, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Are they the ones who have been killing doing the killings in Massachusetts? " She picked up one of the pictures lying next to her.

Although most people thought vampires couldn't be photographed, they were wrong. Vampires were probably the most photogenic creatures on the planet. And if you were a McAlester, you took the cake. The one particular picture Kemper was holding was from her fathers 44rth birthday party.

"I remember this." A small chuckle escaped from her throat. "Dad got so drunk that he couldn't make it to his and mom's bedroom, so we all ended up sleeping in the living room." Sam let out a small laugh, remembering his families better days. "Back when we were actually friends with the O'Hara's."

Silence filled the room. Not much was mentioned from back when Emily and Kemper were closer than sisters. Before the vampires started to filter out, and the battle for power took over.

"They started it, Sam." A single tear fell down her porcelain face. "They're the reason mom, dad, and Dani are dead."

"I know, Kemp."

A loud crash erupted from down stairs, alerting both of the sullen vampires. They shot up out of their sitting potions, leaping from the second story railing, and landing perfectly on their feet.

"Well, well, well." Kemper turned around, recognizing the almost too sweet voice. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Anger flared across Kemper's face. The one person she never wanted to lay eyes on again was standing over her older brother, a foot pressing into his abdomen.

Emily Mae O'Hara.

**A/N: Okay, so no action in this one. But it will definitely be in the next one, seeing as I'm leaving off here. Reviews would be great, and suggestions on where to take this story are always welcome. **


	6. Soul Stealer

**A/N: Woop, so there should definitely be some more... I don't know really, just more in this chapter. More action, more Kemp/Sons one on one, and all that crap. ENJOY!**

**Soul Stealer**

The anger that was sudden across Kemper's face was unmistakeble. She had never expected Emily to personally attack her and her family, Emily was way too scared of Kemper.

Sam, knowing this wasn't his fight, was attending to his fallen brother. Pulling him quietly into the dinning room.

"What do you want?" Kemper whispered through gritted teeth.

"Your soul, of course." The casual way in which Emily said it made it seem like it was normal for one to want another's soul.

"Why, you're running low on gas, Em?" Kemper replied, using the inside joke the two made up when they first heard about the power struggle between the vampire clans. Anger replaced the once smug smile that was painted one Emily's face. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Emily didn't like to be taunted. She might not want to admit it, but Kemper knew exactly how to push her buttons.

Without warning, Emily charged at the blond vampire, knocking her sharply into the mansion wall. Kemper didn't seemed to be phased by the weak attempt to hurt her, and quickly retaliated. Thrusting both hands hard against Emily's tone stomach. Emily landed forcefully on her bottom, and closed her eyes in pain.

"You know my power is greater than yours Emily." Her once blue eyes were know pitch black, her voice low and dangerous. Kemper kneeled down next to the dark haired vampire, and clutched her hand around her neck. Emily's hand quickly attached themselves to Kemper's forearm, struggling to loosen her grip.

"You were never able to beat me in training, what makes you think now would be different?"

"Maybe because she's not alone." Kemper didn't need to turn around to know who was now standing behind her, dagger digging into her back.

Kemper slowly let go of Emily's throat, and got up onto her feet cautiously, her hands held up. Turning around, Kemper realized how not alone Emily really was. All of the O'Hara clan stood behind Patrick. All with fangs barred, all ready to devour another soul.

"It's a shame really, all four of you need to be in here in order to get my soul." _Leave it up to me to provoke someone with a knife to my neck._ "You can't have my soul, Pat."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." Her eyes shifted to the dinning room, where her two bothers stood, fist clenched. "I'm not alone either."

Patricks eyes diverted to where the two McAlester brothers stood, giving Kemper a chance to maneuver the dagger out of his hand.

"Why do you always underestimate us, Pat?" Tripp asked, his hand resting on young Abigail's shoulder. Kemper could feel hot liquid running down her back, where Patrick's dagger had once been.

"I'm not here for you, Tripp, nor Sam. I just wanted to talk to little half pint here." His eyes shifted back to me, a small smile crossing his lips. "I have a deal for you."

"And what would that be?" Kemepr asked, truly interested.

"We'll stop coming after your family, if you give us the Sons."

Kemper couldn't find her voice. How did he know about them?

"Never." Her eyes began changing back to there regular color, fear taking over.

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll just have to get them the old fashion way." He quickly vanished in front of Kemper, and re appeared behind here, lips to her ear. "It's either you or them, Kemp."

A loud clap of thunder washed through the mansion, causing a slight jump out of Kemper, and the O'Hara's were gone.

"This is bad." _Way to state the obvious.  
_

* * *

Kemper entered her dorm, soaked from head to toe. She had taken her time walking from her car to the Spencer doors. 

She lazily turned in her lamp, and slouched against her dresser.

"Why so tense?" The voice didn't frighten her. She was use to Pogue appering out of now where.

"No reason, just tired."

"Oh really? Killing people finally getting to you?"

"What?" Her voice was low, and her eyes were wide.

It wasn't until she tuned to face him that she realized that he wasn't alone. Reid, Caleb, and Tyler stood behind him, eyes darker than night.

"What haven't you been telling me Kemper? No lies." His body was pressed tightly up against hers, constricting her against her dresser.

"I..I'm a." She let a loud sigh pass her lips. "I'm a vampire." She finally whispered after seconds of silence.

Pogue gripped her arms, pushing her harder against the dresser. "But I'm not the one whose been killing those people." A dark chuckle escaped Reid's lips.

"He said no lies."

"Listen, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now." Her voice had returned to it's dangerously low tone, and her eyes were black.

"Like you could." Like before, Kemper forcefully pushed both hands into Pogue's chest, sending him across her dorm, landing safely on her bed.

"Don't provoke me." The threatening sound in her voice surprised the four men. "You obviously don't know what kind of damage a vampire can cause." She let out a long breath, and rolled her head a few times, calming herself down.

"I don't kill people. Maybe if you'd stop for a hot second, I could explain." Caleb walked swiftly passed her, and sat next to Pogue in her bed.

"Explain." His voice was still dark, but his eyes were back to there normal warn brown.

"Okay, you two might want to sit down, this will take a while." Reid and Tyler sat on her floor, leaning up against the wall.

"Were listening."

"Okay, for the past.. I don't know, two thousand years maybe, us vampires have walked the earth, blending in with the human race. Mostly we got along, covens even shared mansions, living together for protection against humans who wanted to destroy us. But as the years passed by, we started to fade out. Vampires killed each other for control of their coven, and then coven leaders killed other coven leaders for control of theirs. Eventually, most of us were dead. The only familes that were left were the O'Hara's, and my family." Kemper stopped for a few seconds, her vison became blurry as tears threatened to fall. "The O'Hara's were our closest friends. Patrick, their leader and my dad were close growing up, and my mom and Debbie, Patrick's wife, had known each other for years. Emily, their daughter, was my best friend. We were closer than I was to my brothers, Sam, Dani and Tripp. But just like everyone else, Patrick became obsessed with power. Him and my dad began fighting for control of the last two covens in existence. Eventually leading to the rest of his family fighting against us. We usually didn't retaliate, letting their threats go unanswered, until the actually attacked. Leading to the death of my oldest brother Dani." A single tear fell down Kemper's face. Her attention was more on her twiddling thumbs then on the four boys in front of her.

"We finally fought back, killing Alexandre and Dustin, the twins. It was an accident. We didn't want to kill them, they were only 12. But they gave us no choice. I think about a year went by before they attacked again, this time killing my father. I guess we deserved it, two for two. I waked out on my family that night. That was last summer you know? And I haven't seen them until tonight. I went and visited them, and I guess they got my mom too. Patrick did." More tears had escaped her eyes, and Pogue wanted to do nothing more than reach out and comfort the crying vampire, but resisted the urge. "You see, my family we don't kill, we feed off of animals. We only feed from humans if we're badly injured."

"So like, are you like vampires from the movies?" Reid asked, causing a small laugh from everyone in the room.

"No.. well kinda. Like, we can go out into the daylight, but not when the sun is directly on us. Which is why we chose to live here. And crosses and holy water don't bother us, and you can't drive a stake through out hearts to kill us. We have no hearts. But we aren't the biggest fans of garlic." Kmper's body had relaxed enough for her to sit down cross legged on the ground.

"If you don't have a heart, then how do vampires die?" Pogue's voice surprised Kemper, it sounded almost.. sad.

"You steal their soul."


	7. Kissing Coffins

**A/N: I honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I just went with what I thought would be good. OH, and I'm also writing a Aaron story. why? Becaus he's a fine specimen who deserves to not always be portrayed as an all around ass [even if he is.**

**Kissing Coffins**

"You steal their soul?" Reid asked, dumbfounded. _Obviously he's a natural blond._

"Um... yeah."

"How?"

"Drinking the last drop of their blood. They use to say that drinking another vampires blood was poisonous, but that was just a lie so they didn't know what it really did. It makes you more powerful and it enhances your senses." Everyone in the room had gotten more comfortable, now knowing that Kemper wasn't going to attack them and suck all their blood at any given moment.

Kemper sat inbetween Pogue and Caleb on her bed while Tyler and Reid we sprawled out across her floor. The tension between the long haired boy and Kemp was obvious. Pogue felt betrayed. He had shared his secret with her, why had she lied to him all these years? _No wonder she wasn't freaked out when you told her._

"Hey, can I talk to Kemp alone for a few minutes?" His voice was low and raspy. The three boys nodded, and quietly exited Kemper's room.

After Reid had shut the door, Kemper faced Pogue, a questioning look spread across her features.

"What's up?" At first he didn't respond. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were closed.

"Pogue, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her questioning look quickly turned to one of guilt.

"I didn't know how."

"It's quite simple, Kemper."

"No it's not Pogue! You're a witch but you're still human. You have a heart." She stated, poking him in the exact area wherehis beating heart lied. This time her jaw clenched, she was biting down on her tongue. Hard. "Me, I'm flesh and blood, but I'm nowhere near human. I've never had a heart." No tears threatened her eyes, she wasn't going to show him how much being this monster truley hurt her.

"How do you tell a person you have no heart?"

Pogue was silent. He never looked at it that way. To him, Kemper was the most heartful person he knew. Sweet and caring, always putting others before herself. It's what made him love her so much.

"You do have a heart Kemp." He watched as a drop of blood fell from her bottom lip, making them look even more inviting then they always did.

"You're bleeding." He reached out, and wiped the red liquid from her chin, stopping when he reached her lips. His eyes lingered there for a moment before returning to her blue ords.

"Pogue I..."

"Shh, don't talk." He slowly moved his head closer to her, giving her enough time to reject him, before his plump lips finally covered hers in a soft kiss. At first, Kemper didn't kiss him back. After a few seconds of silently debating in her head, she let her lips react to his. Her lips parted slightly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Hot liquid flooded his mouth, but he didn't pull away. Her hot blood only edged him on more. Pogue's hand wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer, while her hands ran softly through his long locks.

After a few moments, both pulled away breathless, lips covered with a red tint.

"Wow." Pogue whispered, putting his forehead against hers. Kemper let out a small laugh.

"Vampires are notoriously good kissers."

"That they are."


End file.
